Nicholas Boulton
Nicholas Boulton (1968 - ) Film Deaths: None TV Deaths: *''Jonathan Creek: The Grinning Man'' (2009) [Lance Gessler]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by connecting a hose to his car's exhaust pipe and putting the hose in his mouth; his body is shown afterwards as the police investigate. *'Midsomer Murders: A Rare Bird (2012)' Markham Video Game Deaths *''Dragon Age: Origins (2009) '[Vaughan Kendells / Ser Bryant / Arl Bryland / Helpful Refugee / Howe Estate Guard / Lothering Templar / Redcliffe Knight]: Playing multiple roles over the course of the game, many of these characters can die, often depending on the player's decisions. In the City Elf Origin, "Vaughan Kendells" can be slashed/stabbed to death in a sword-fight with the player after being caught in the act of raping Beth Graham ; however, if the player does not play the City Elf Origin - or accepts a bribe to look the other way - Vaughan can be stabbed to death in his cell later in the game, but only if the player opts to kill him instead of releasing him (Vaughan surviving the game in all other eventualities). "Ser Bryant" and the "Lothering Templar" are presumably killed when the Darkspawn attack Lothering; their deaths are not seen or mentioned, but according to Dwight Schultz , the inhabitants of the village were either killed or captured to be transformed into ghouls (who eventually die within months of conversion), so it's highly unlikely they survived. The "Redcliffe Knight" can presumably die defending Redcliffe from the undead, but only if the player chooses not to stay and lead the defenders. *Dragon Age II: Legacy ''(2011)' [Male Hawke/Malcolm Hawke]: Providing the role of both the male player character and his father, "Malcolm Hawke" dies several years prior to the events of the game and is only encountered in visions of the past in which he magically reinforces the defences around David Sterne 's prison. "Male Hawke" canonically survives the game. *''Dragon Age II: Mark of the Assassin (2011) '[Male Hawke/Baron Arlange]: Depending on the player's decisions, "Baron Arlange" can be killed by the player character if they choose to accept Philippe Smolikowski 's offer to eliminate him; if his life is spared, however, Arlange will later reappear and attack the player in an attempt to take revenge for his earlier humiliation - and is promptly killed in the ensuing battle. "Hawke" survives the game. *Mass Effect 3 ''(2012) '[Major Coats/Dr Baynar/Dr Silon]: All three of Nicholas' characters can die over the course of the game's ending, depending on the player's decision: in the event that the player chooses the "Refusal" ending, they will be killed or harvested by the Reapers along with all other advanced life in the galaxy; if the player chooses the "Destroy" option but does not have enough war assets, they will be killed in the backlash along with the Reapers and all other organic life in the galaxy. *'''The Secret World ''(2012) '[Mihas/Vlad Dracula/Eblis]: As with the historical figure, "Vlad Dracula" died many centuries prior to the events the game, appearing only as a spirit conjured up by the player to kill Laura Aikman. "Eblis" is killed in a final boss battle with the players, finally being overwhelmed by their magical powers and collapsing at the climax of the "Hell Eternal" dungeon. "Mihas" survives the game. Boulton, Nicholas Boulton, Nicholas Category:1968 Births Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Video Game Stars